Power Rangers The Expanded Universe
by CubeRanger
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Day of the Dumpster? Where Zordon came from? How the Morphin Grid was created? Now you can get an idea with installments that explores Power Ranger's History
1. Prolouge

Power Rangers: The Expanded Universe  
  
Installment I  
  
"In the Beginning"  
  
Written By Beonca Taylor  
  
Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and Power Rangers DinoThunder are the property of the Walt Disney Company. The characters not established in any of the above television series are the property of Beonca Taylor. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Note: The Expanded Universe was written to give a background story of the events that occurred before Day of the Dumpster. Most of the characters and plots were created by me, with the help of Joe Rovang's magnificent timeline http://rovang.org.  
  
Special Thanks: Joe Rovang, Chris Funaro, and Rob Siebert   
  
Prolouge   
  
Not long after the creation of the universe, a powerful wizard known as Master Solaris, used his unparalleled powers to create a magical power grid. Upon the creation of this mythical grid, the noble master sought out six students, whom he would teach to draw power from his amazing creation, and defend the universe from any and every threat imaginable.   
  
The six teens were trained on the Cimmerian Planet, the capitol of the universe to become the first team of Morphin Masters. Lexion of Edenoi was trained in the power of telepathy, and earned a magic gem that allowed him to sustain his powers. Spec of the Cimmerian Planet earned the power of transformation, and trained mostly in transforming himself into volcanic rock. Seltara of the planet Onyx was trained in the force of flight, which allowed her to use the wind as her personal weapon in battle. Tek of Triforia trained well in the mysterious technique of invisibility, a technique that even Master Solaris knew very little of. Chisiline of Inquiris was trained with the ability to breathe under the water. Lastly, Zarame of KO-35 gained the power to foresee the future, with untimely visions, a power that would help him greatly as leader of the Morphin Masters.  
  
The universe was peaceful with the six masters as guardians, but unknowingly to Zarame, Spec began using his powers for personal gain, and purposely escalated a battle which caused the death of three Cimmerians and Seltara herself. Outraged when he learned that Master Solaris planned to destroy his connection to the Morphin Grid, Spec took a dark and twisted route and murdered Solaris before he was able to fulfill his plan.   
  
Spec declared himself Dark Specter and vowed to wipe out his former teammates one by one. Years passed, and peace reigned throughout the universe, on a rescue mission to rescue a group of Karminions, Zarame discovered an uncharted planet, which he named Eltar after his fallen friend Seltara. There, he established a royal family, and an academy which trained noble students to connect to the Morphin Grid and become Morphin Masters, knowing that one day Spec would fulfill his warning, and unleash havoc unto the galaxies. 


	2. Chapter I

~ Chapter One ~  
  
He waited in silence outside of the white stained corridor, prepared to accept the new additions being brought into his life. The sun shown through the crystal clear window, sunlight was something he'd always seen, but today, somehow it shown differently. It had a unique essence about it in which he'd never witnessed before.   
  
"Zarame, come, quickly!" a voice echoed through the corridor.   
  
Startled from the sudden disturbance, he jumped from his seat and hurried down the long hallway. He could hear the sound of crying, and knew at once that life had welcomed two new additions into its circle.   
  
"You're the father of two beautiful males," a young women dressed in nurses clothing told him.   
  
He glanced down at his wife Zehmiah who had each twin in one of her arms, and smiled. "They're beautiful," he said nervously, not knowing what action he should perform next.   
  
Zehmiah smiled at him. "You can hold them you know, you are their father," she said sarcastically.   
  
Zarame wretch his arms out towards one of the twins, as Zehmiah lifted one of the babies into his arms. He looked down upon his son and smiled at the innocent face that stared back at him. "I've never been so happy," he said smiling at his son. "I love you Zehmiah,"  
  
"And I love you, Zarame," she grinned. "Now comes the hard part,"  
  
He gave her a puzzled glance, not sure what she meant. "Hard part?" he asked.   
  
"We have to name them, of course."   
  
"Oh yes, the naming process," he sighed a breath of relief and glanced down at the child he had in his arms. "I think we'll name this one after those new prototypes they've been constructing on the Cimmerian Planet," he said.  
  
Zehmiah glared at him, not knowing if he was being serious. "Zord?" she asked flatly.   
  
"No, of course not. I was thinking Zordon," he said smiling at his son.  
  
She laughed. "Zordon will do fine," She turned to their other nameless son, and knew at once what name should be bestowed to him. "I think we'll name this little guy Zedden, after the great sorcerer who assisted Master Solaris in the creation of the Morphin Grid,"   
  
"Zordon and Zedden," Zarame laughed at the notice of all the 'Z' names in his family. "Who knows, maybe some day they'll be Morphin Masters themselves,"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Growling, darkness, danger," a cold voice echoed throughout a damp cave. "Evil, pathetic, Zarame," a life form moved into what little sunlight shone into the dark cavern. Shaped like volcanic rock, it's red insides could be seen through cracks in it's skin like shells. "The time has come for them to pay, all of them!"  
  
Another voice spoke up from a short distance. It seemed to belong to a woman, who had a screeching voice tainted with darkness. "You're not powerful enough yet master,"   
  
"You are in no position to tell me how powerful I am, you are my servant, and I am your master. Do we understand each other Queen Bansheera?"  
  
She hissed at the creature hesitantly. "If you attack the Morphin Masters now, they'll use their connection to the Morphin Grid against you! This you must understand you pathetic human!"  
  
The creature lunged at the feminine demon, but landed on the ground. "I am no longer Specter Octavious Lanrydan! I am no longer a human, I am Dark Specter!" he growled with hatred. "Look at me! I am growing stronger everyday, and when I obtain enough strength I am wiping out each and every one of those pathetic Morphin Masters!"  
  
"You expect those puny specs of goodness to let you roar onto Eltar, and attack?" she laughed in mockery. "I've been spying on them, and they are training many students,"   
  
"Idiot! They aren't connected to the Morphin Grid like we original six were, they're just mere fragments being latched together by Zarame's blunt knowledge of what we were instructed with by Solaris,"   
  
"We demons are behind you Dark Specter, but the Orgs are trapped under the earth," she said as she tried to calm him down.  
  
"Ahh who needs Orgs anyway?" he spoke with disgust at their mention. "The House of Vile is slowly conquering worlds, and recruiting. Exactly what I've instructed. While I'm stuck here on this dreadful planet that has all the resources of power that I need, and yet I can't come to possess them!" he slammed his monstrous fists into the cavern walls, causing dust too fall from the dirt ceiling. "They'll pay for my exile from the grid, and I can promise you that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ritual demonic tunes played in a dark area lit only with candles, as women dressed in orange-colored dresses with line curved symbols covering their bottoms, while twisted drill cones covered their breasts, and their heads were embraced by a head cap with their hair bundled up into two cones.   
  
"BAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDOOOORRRRAAAAA!" the word they spoke of came out as almost a moan. They were known as the Bandora Clan, a group of witches trained by a powerful demon called Lokar, thought to be the king of the underworld himself. Within the group was Elphaba Vile, the wife of one of the most respected senators of the universe, Senator Magivor Vile, a king from the M-51 Galaxy. Unknowingly to the Universal Government, Magivor was slowly conquering a chain of planets from his galaxy.  
  
"Elphaba, darling," one of the more unfortunate witches with handed down robes walked up to the respected clan member, and exchanged greetings with her. "How marvelous to see you,"  
  
The evil sorceress turned away from what she considered the social trash of the clan. "Your stench places me into agony," she motioned for the witch to leave. "Be gone with you,"   
  
The witch raised her wand at Elphaba planning to blast her into space dust, but was restrained when she felt a sharp point in her neck. "Down with your wand, you wench!" a male voice growled in anger.  
  
Automatically, the witch knew it was Elphaba's husband Magivor. Facing the both of them, she pointed her bony finger at Magivor. "You are going to suffer, some day!" Her voice mutated into a screechy moan. "I can see golden lights ripping through your veins, and disintegrating you into dust! The House of Vile will be des…" she began to loose her breath and croaked in agony as Elphaba unleashed sparks from her wand on to her. Her body fell to the ground, and her eyes slowly closed, putting her into eternal rest.  
  
Elphaba smiled delightfully and turned back to her husband. "Now Magivor, why are you here?"  
  
"It's our son, and I have other news abo.."  
  
"Rito? What's wrong with Rito?" she asked nervously, completely cutting him off.   
  
He smiled at her. "Oh, he's fine dear. But he's gone through his second stage of transformation. He's entered the final stage before his skeleton transformation."  
  
"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for him, shall we go to see him now?"  
  
Magivor frowned. "As much as I'd like to dear, I'm afraid we have other business to attend to."   
  
"What business? Has Dark Specter finally called us forth?"  
  
He slapped her across the face. "You stupid woman! Don't you EVER mention that name in places like this!" he whispered. "The Morphin Masters have spies, and if they were to find that my wife and I were being unfaithful to the Universal Government we'd be put in time warps!"  
  
She sneered at him. "You don't trust the Bandora Clan?" she asked.   
  
"Remember these words Elphaba, in today's world, trust nobody!" he growled. "NOBODY!"   
  
"All right," she spoke softly muttering words under her breath.   
  
"Now come, we must be on our way,"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Special Note: All right, I know 'Bandora' is Rita Repulsa's Japanese counterpart in Super Sentai's ZyuRanger. I used that name to pay homage to that character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short, and most likely will be the shortest one in this installment since it was basically to introduce some new characters. Please give me your opinions, thoughts, and ideas!  
  
Chapter II coming soon! 


End file.
